


Dix façons d'être ensemble

by JessSwann



Series: Cinquante Nuances de Romance [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Discord : Paradisio di Dante, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Ce recueil part d'un défi du Discord de L'Enfer de Dante intitulé "10 façons d'être avec toi".Le but est d'écrire 10 micro fics (330 mots maximum  ) sur un même couple ou duo dans des genres différents (donc 10 genres) publiés dans le même chapitre . Il n'est pas nécessaire que les 10 microfics aient un lien entre elles, l'idée est d'explorer un même couple/duo dans plusieurs styles différentsChaque vignette de 10 micro fics répondra également à un certain nombre de défis du Discord de L'enfer de Dante : vous en trouverez la liste à la fin
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Milah/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Emma Swan, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan
Series: Cinquante Nuances de Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048033
Comments: 2





	1. Regina & Emma

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient pour l’intégralité de cette histoire
> 
> Bonjour à tous !  
> Voici donc la première série de micro fics de ce recueil ! Vous trouverez la liste des défis auxquels ce chapitre répond en fin d'histoire  
> J’espère qu’elles vous plairont, bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient pour l’intégralité de cette histoire
> 
> Bonjour à tous !  
> Voici donc la première série de micro fics de ce recueil ! Vous trouverez la liste des défis auxquels ce chapitre répond en fin d'histoire  
> J’espère qu’elles vous plairont, bonne lecture et… reviews ?

* * *

* * *

**1) Fluff**

Lorsqu’Emma apprend à mieux connaitre Regina, elle découvre qu’elle est loin d’être aussi insensible qu’elle le pensait. Cela l’étonne, mais elle est bien obligée d’admettre que, finalement, la brune n’a pas un cœur de pierre. C’est simplement que Regina a oublié ce que ça fait d’être aimée. Lorsqu’elle le comprend, Emma se jure d’aider sa nouvelle amie à accepter l’amour dans sa vie.

Et pour commencer, elle va lui préparer un bon bouillon de légumes. Regina est clouée au lit avec un rhume depuis la veille et cette petite attention lui montrera à quel point Emma tient à elle.

**2) Hurt/Comfort**

Les larmes de Regina sont intarissables et Emma ne sait plus comment consoler son amie.

Robin est mort et l’ancienne Méchante Reine a le cœur brisé.

Finalement, Emma se lance, parce qu’il faut bien dire quelque chose :

« Ecoute, je ne vais pas te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens. Jamais je ne me permettrais de réduire à néant ce que tu as traversé en prétendant que je peux me mettre à ta place. 

— Parfait, continue comme ça, » lui lance Regina avant de lui tourner le dos.

Emma la rattrape et la regarde avec une pointe d’exaspération.

« Ce que je veux dire, c’est que je suis désolée, je sais que ça fait mal. »

La bouche de la brune se pince en un pli amer.

« Vraiment ? Et comment ? Tu ne sais rien de la solitude, Emma. 

— J’ai grandi sans mes parents à cause de toi, Regina, donc j’imagine que j’ai une petite expérience sur le sujet. »

Les deux femmes se jaugent quelques instants et Regina est la première à baisser les yeux.

« J’imagine que tu penses que je n’ai eu que ce que je méritais… »

Le cœur d’Emma se serre en voyant sa détresse. Certes, Regina n’a pas toujours bien agi, mais ses regrets sont sincères.

« Bien sûr que non, lui assure-t-elle avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Je t’aime. Cela me fait mal de te voir aussi malheureuse. »

Regina résiste quelques instants avant de s’abandonner à l’étreinte de son amie.

« Emma, je ne peux plus continuer à vivre depuis qu’il est parti. C’est trop dur, » murmure Regina.

La blonde se contente de la serrer plus fort contre elle. Jamais elle ne l’abandonnera. Elle fera tout ce qui en son pouvoir pour lui rendre le sourire.

**3) CrackFic !**

Regina se tourne vers Emma.

« Rappelle-moi, pourquoi c’est nous qu’elle a choisies pour se lancer dans les microfics ? »

La blonde lève les yeux au ciel.

« Parce qu’elle voulait s’entraîner sur un couple dont elle n’en a rien à faire avant de passer à un pairing qui lui tient à cœur, genre, Killian et moi. »

La brune grince des dents.

« Cobaye… Génial, j’adore être dans une histoire juste parce qu’on n’en a rien à faire de mon personnage. »

**4) UST (Unresolved / unrequited sexual tension)**

Certainement, Regina a du loupé un indice, un signal… Ou alors, quelqu’un a lancé un nouveau sort.

Oui c’est sûrement ça…

Sinon, comment expliquer qu’Emma soit en ce moment même agenouillée pour lui faire sa demande en mariage alors que Regina n’a jamais **rien** fait qui puisse lui faire penser qu’elle est amoureuse d’elle ?

**5) UA ! ( Univers Alternatif : Regina est la ténébreuse)**

Les yeux de Regina brillent d’un éclat malsain tandis qu’elle tient entres ses doigts aux ongles peints de noir le cœur de Killian Jones. Le pirate, le visage crispé par la souffrance, rassemble toutefois ses forces pour hurler à Emma de fuir.

La Sauveuse, impuissante, regarde Regina écraser le cœur de son amant. Elle a peine le temps de crier une dernière promesse avant que le corps du pirate ne s’écroule, privé de vie.

« Je t’aime, j’irais en Enfer pour te chercher »

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Regina se tourne vers elle.

« Rassure-toi, Sauveuse, tu n’auras pas besoin d’aller jusque-là pour le retrouver. »

Le sang d’Emma se fige dans ses veines lorsque la nouvelle Ténébreuse s’avance vers elle…

**6) First Time**

C’est la première fois depuis Daniel que Regina se sent en paix et aimée. Les bras d’Emma l’enlacent et plus rien d’autre n’a d’importance.

**7) Smut**

Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps à Regina pour ne plus penser à Robin. Emma lui avait certes juré qu’elle l’aiderait à l’oublier mais la brune n’avait jamais imaginé que la jeune femme y parviendrait.

Pourtant, lorsque les lèvres d’Emma se referment sur les siennes pour un long baiser et que les mains de la blonde caressent sa poitrine, Regina ne se souvient plus avoir un jour aimé une autre personne.

**8) Crossover (Game of Thrones)**

« Des Dragons et des Marcheurs Blancs ? C’est ça que vous voulez qu’on affronte ? Vous plaisantez, j’espère ? »

Mélisandre d’Asshaï se tourna vers les deux femmes.

« Vous êtes la Méchante Reine et, même s’il faut reconnaitre que Cersei remplissait parfaitement le rôle avant votre arrivée, elle n’a pas vos pouvoirs magiques, lance-t-elle à Regina. Quant à vous Emma, vous êtes la réincarnation de Azor Ahaï annoncée par R'hllor, votre destin est d’être notre Sauveuse. »

Emma cligna des yeux.

« Azor quoi ? »

Mélisandre ne daigna pas répondre et leur désigna les Marcheurs Blancs qui se dirigaient vers eux.

« Allez-y, faites ce que vous avez à faire. Ce que le Maitre de la Lumière attend de vous… »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard et la brune siffla entre ses dents :

« Riche idée de faire un vœu afin de changer de Monde…

— Tu veux qu’on reparle du tien ? lui rétorqua Emma.

— Au moins, on n’avait que des dragons à affronter… »

**9) Angst**

Emma s’approcha de Regina qui remâchait sa rancœur depuis une bonne heure sans un mot ou un mouvement. S’efforçant d’alléger l’atmosphère, la jeune femme lui fit une grimace et Regina tourna la tête d’un air blasé.

« Va-t-en, je ne serais pas de bonne compagnie ce soir.

— Parce que ça t’arrive de l’être ? » rétorqua Emma.

Regina serra les dents et la blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m’acharne autant ! Tu es irrécupérable !

— Personne ne t’a rien demandé, Emma. Je n’ai pas besoin de ton aide. Va-t’en. »

La jeune femme soupira et, reprenant son sérieux, s’assit à côté de son amie.

« Regina, je sais que tu t’en veux de ce qui est arrivé… »

Aucune réaction mais cela ne découragea pas Emma qui poursuivit :

« Les erreurs sont pardonnables, mais seulement si celui qui les a commises a le courage de les admettre. 

— Comme si c’était aussi simple ! lui renvoya Regina. Ce n’est pas en m’excusant auprès de Zelena que je vais rattraper mes torts. Je lui ai pris son enfant, je te rappelle.

— Parce qu’elle t’avait volé Robin, souligna Emma. C’est elle qui a commencé… Je pense qu’il est temps que vous vous pardonniez mutuellement. »

Regina la regarda avec incrédulité.

« Ce que tu peux être niaise parfois… Ce qui est fait est fait et aucune magie ne peut le défaire.

— La magie, non, mais l’amour, oui, » rétorqua Emma.

L’ancienne méchante reine ne répondit pas. Il n’y avait aucun moyen de réparer les choses avec Zelena et elle savait qu’elles finiraient par s’entretuer un jour mais elle n’avait pas le cœur de briser à nouveau les espoirs de son amie.

**10) Love**

C’est lorsqu’Emma vient l’inviter à rejoindre la petite réunion qui se tient chez Grammy’s que Regina comprend enfin ce qu’est l’Amour. Entourée de tous ses amis et de sa famille, elle se sent enfin à sa place et en paix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liste des défis du Discord de l’Enfer de Dante :
> 
> Couleur du jour : Couleur du 10/08/2020 : Noir  
> Couple de jour : Couple du 21/07/2020 : Regina Mills x Emma Swan  
> Mignonnerie du jour : Mignonnerie du 31/08/2020 : Votre personnage A prépare un bouillon de légumes à votre personnage B qui est cloué au lit avec un rhume.  
> Prompt du jour : Prompt du 22/11/2020 :"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Va-t'en."  
> Célébrité du jour : Célébrité du 10/10/2020 : Jennifer Morrison  
> Personnage du jour : Personnage du 22/11/2020 : Regina  
> Lieu du jour : Lieu du 18/09/2020 : Storybrooke  
> Citation de la semaine : Citation du 11/05/2020 de Jennifer Brown :"Ecoute, je ne vais pas te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens. Jamais je ne me permettrais de réduire à néant ce que tu as traversé en prétendant que je peux me mettre à ta place."  
> Fandom de la semaine : Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time  
> Horoscope : Gémeaux : Couple : Emma Swan / Regina Mills  
> L’émotion de la semaine : Emotion de la semaine du 24/11/2020 au 30/11/2020 : Exaspéré  
> Belle parole du mois : Belle parole du 16/06/2020 :"Les erreurs sont pardonnables, mais seulement si celui qui les a commises a le courage de les admettre."  
> Un défi pour soi-même et pour les autres : Ecrire une micro fic  
> 1001 Situations : Situation 141 : Un personnage A aide un personnage B à oublier quelqu'un  
> Alphabet des personnages : R : Régina  
> Alphabet des thèmes : R - Romance  
> Cap ou pas cap : Cap ou pas cap n°700: écrire sur Regina en Ténébreuse.  
> Foire aux couples : Défi Couple 184 : Emma x Régina  
> Foire aux baisers : Défi baiser 17 : Un baiser d'un(e) blond(e)  
> Foire aux folles actions : ACTION 96 : Perdre son grand amour  
> Foire aux duos : Duo 50 : Regina /Emma  
> Foire aux personnages : Personnage 7 : Regina  
> Je ne sais pas : Je ne sais pas 15 : "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'acharne autant."  
> Je suis désolé : Je suis désolé 19 : Je suis désolé, je sais que ça fait mal  
> La blessure de votre personnage : Blessure 20 : Solitude  
> Le défi des baisers : Deux cent soixante quatorzième baiser : Un baiser langoureux  
> Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup : Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°12 : Écrire sur le fandom OUAT.  
> Les dialogues de nos fanfictions : Dialogue 102 : Personne A : Va-t'en, s'il te plait. Je ne serai pas de bonne compagnie, ce soir.  
> Personne B : Parce que ça t'arrive de l’être ?  
> Les prompts d’amour : Prompt d'amour 31 : Je t'aime  
> Je ne peux pas : Je ne peux pas 17 : Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre depuis qu’il/elle partie  
> Je t’aime : je t’aime 123 : Je t’aime, j’irais en Enfer te chercher  
> Le défi des adultes : Défi des adultes 14 - Votre perso a un cœur en main (quoi comment pourquoi démerdez vous)  
> Les premières fois : La première fois que j'ai le cœur brisé  
> Prompts par milliers : Prompt 120 : « Je t’aime. »  
> Qui est-ce : Ecrire sur un personnage dont le prénom commence par un E  
> Collectionner les POP : POP n° 27 Cersei - Couronne : écrire sur une reine ou sur une personne voulant monter sur le trône  
> Les cinquante nuances : 1) 50 nuances de romance (fiction 1)  
> Si tu l’oses : 73. Cœur de pierre  
> 10 façons d’être avec toi, niveau apprenti, couple 1 : Emma/Régina  
> Les 200 citations de Conte des royaumes : 39. Ce qui est fait est fait et aucune magie ne peut le défaire.  
> Le vol partiel ou complet d’un défi : Ecrire sur Régina  
> Fusionnons : Fusion de 41 défis


	2. Neal & Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Voici donc mon second couple du recueil ! J’ai choisi Neal et Emma, même si je ne suis pas fan du pairing. J’espère que ces vignettes vous plairont.
> 
> Par ailleurs, elles répondent également à plusieurs défis du discord de l’Enfer de Dante, vous en trouverez la liste à la fin.  
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**1) Fluff**

Le système antivol de la voiture était d’une simplicité enfantine et Emma terminait son larcin lorsqu’un imprévu se manifesta : elle n’était pas la seule à convoiter la guimbarde bleu céruléen... La jeune femme releva le visage et croisa le regard du témoin de son vol. Au lieu des injures ou menaces auxquelles elle s’attendait le brun se pencha sur elle et glissa sa main sur sa nuque pour la rassurer avant de la rejoindre à l’avant de la voiture.

« Calme-toi, je n’ai pas l’intention de te dénoncer. »

Le premier mouvement de la blonde fut de se dégager mais l’inconnu lui adressa un tel sourire qu’elle se sentit immédiatement en confiance. Lorsqu’il prit ses lèvres pour un baiser, Emma remarqua négligemment qu’un lys venait d’éclore sur la banquette arrière.

L’inconnu déjà si familier la fixa droit dans les yeux et Emma s’abandonna… Son cœur avait reconnu son âme sœur.

**2) Hurt/Comfort**

Neal se trouvait devant elle, pareil à son souvenir, et Emma ne savait comment réagir. Elle avait à la fois envie de rire et de pleurer. Envie de l’embrasser et de le frapper. Il avait été son grand amour, le père de l’unique enfant qu’elle avait porté, l’homme qui l’avait trahi plus que nul autre… Et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à le haïr. C’était Neal et même si les années avaient passées, il restait _son_ Neal.

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres du jeune homme et il traversa la grande rue de Storybrooke pour la serrer contre lui.

« Je suis désolé de t’avoir abandonnée, Emma. J’ai eu tort, j’ai eu peur, et je me suis comporté comme un lâche. S’il te plait, laisse-nous une seconde chance. »

Elle hésita quelques secondes puis laissa leurs bouches s’épouser dans un baiser passionné. Certes, Neal l’avait fait souffrir par le passé mais elle ne se sentait bien que dans ses bras, alors elle était prête à retenter sa chance avec lui. Elle espérait juste que cette nouvelle vie qui débutait pour eux effacerait pour de bon les blessures du passé.

**3) CrackFic !**

Neal secoua la tête avec incompréhension et se tourna vers Emma.

« Non mais depuis quand tu lis ce genre de trucs ? Des vampires qui scintillent au soleil, vraiment Emma ? »

Les joues de la jeune femme devinrent cramoisies et elle avança vers son meilleur ami pour récupérer son roman.

« Je, je ne le lis pas réellement, c’est juste que l’histoire entre Edward et Bella est tellement…

— En plus c’est mal écrit ! » l’interrompit Neal tout en poursuivant sa lecture.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil tandis qu’il s’installait dans le fauteuil le plus proche, Twilight toujours en main.

Au bout d’un moment, Neal releva la tête et ils échangèrent un regard.

« Pourquoi cette scène ? » demanda le jeune homme.

Emma haussa les épaules, blasée.

« J’imagine qu’elle avait des défis à placer… Dans la vignette précédente, j’étais avec Régina, alors je ne suis plus à ça près… »

**4) UST (Unresolved / unrequited sexual tension)**

Une boule remonta dans la gorge d’Emma en découvrant Neal : smoking impeccable, rose à la main et dîner aux chandelles… Il avait mis le paquet.

La jeune femme prit place sur le siège qu’il lui tirait galamment et lui adressa un sourire nerveux.

« La première St Valentin depuis nos retrouvailles, je voulais qu’elle soit inoubliable », expliqua Neal, un peu stressé.

Emma ne répondit pas et il se lança dans l’exposé des projets qu’il avait pour eux.

« Emma ? Tout va bien ? » s’inquiéta Neal devant son silence prolongé. 

Un pâle sourire lui répondit. Neal s’apprêtait à reprendre lorsqu’il s’avisa qu’elle ne le regardait pas. Troublé, il se retourna pour voir ce qui attirait ainsi l’attention d’Emma et une chape de plomb lui tomba sur le cœur en reconnaissant Hook.

« Tu l’aimes, n’est ce pas ? souffla-t-il d’une voix chargée de douleur.

— Je ne sais pas… et ça me tue, avoua-t-elle. Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais…

— Mais tu ne m’aimes plus, termina Neal à sa place.

— Je ne peux pas t’aimer. Je ne peux plus, pas après tout ce qui s’est passé entre nous.

—Je t’aime toujours, Emma, répondit-il d’une voix désespérée. Je n’ai jamais cessé de le faire. »

Elle baissa le visage, évitant son regard.

« Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.

— C’est avec lui que tu avais envie de passer cette soirée », comprit Neal.

Emma hocha la tête et il déclara, le cœur brisé et les larmes aux yeux.

« Dans ce cas, va le rejoindre.

— Mais…

— Tu as été l’amour de ma vie, mais moi je ne suis qu’un chapitre de la tienne. Alors, cours le retrouver. »

Un sourire hésitant se forma sur les lèvres d’Emma.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser d’adieu sur ses lèvres.

Une fois seul, le jeune homme fondit en larmes.

**5) UA ! (Les contes n’ont jamais été réels)**

Henry était mort. Leur petit garçon les avait quittés pour de bon, empoisonné par une fuite de gaz dans leur appartement vétuste et Emma ne savait plus comment gérer son chagrin. Elle avait le cœur brisé et tout ce que pouvait lui dire Neal n’y changerait rien.

Eperdue, la jeune femme fixa son enfant aux lèvres bleues. C’était impossible, Henry ne pouvait pas les avoir quittés, pas aussi vite… Il n’avait que quatre ans. Le cœur d’Emma se serra au souvenir de l’instant où elle avait été tentée de renoncer à lui.

Les papiers d’adoption entre les mains, elle avait failli signer avant de se raviser, estimant que, même si elle n’avait rien à lui offrir, Henry serait à sa place à ses côtés. Et maintenant, il était mort et Emma ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander s’il aurait survécu après d’une autre mère.

Neal la rejoignit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ce n’est pas ta faute, Emma. »

Les yeux noyés de larmes, elle se tourna vers son époux.

« Je ne comprends pas…Je pensais qu’en dépit des difficultés, des obstacles, toi et moi nous réussirions à… »

La voix d’Emma se brisa et Neal la serra contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, Emma… Mais tout n’est pas si simple… Il ne suffit pas de vouloir être heureux pour y parvenir. Les contes de fées n’existent pas. Henry nous a quitté et il ne reviendra pas. »

Un long cri de douleur répondit à Neal. En cet instant, Emma aurait tout donné pour vivre dans un monde où « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d’enfants. » Malheureusement, les contes de fées, comme les rêves, n’étaient que des utopies.

**6) First Time**

La première fois qu’Emma Swan eut le cœur brisé, c’est lorsqu’elle se rendit compte que Neal l’avait abandonnée pour sauver sa peau. Au début, elle ne voulait pas y croire mais, alors que le temps passait sans qu’il vienne la secourir, elle dut bien se faire une raison. Neal ne reviendra pas.

Etrangement elle songea à une citation qu’elle avait lue durant son adolescence et qui l’avait beaucoup marquée : « _L’amour ne se définit pas, ça se ressent, ça se vit. C’est une évidence_. »

Désormais, elle comprenait que l’amour et la haine étaient finalement des sentiments si proches que ce qui était vrai pour l’un l’était également pour l’autre… Elle haïssait maintenant Neal avec la même intensité qu’elle avait mise à l’aimer.

Les poings serrés pour contenir ses larmes, Emma se jura de ne plus jamais ouvrir son cœur. Elle ne laisserait plus aucun homme lui infliger une telle blessure. Neal serait le premier et le dernier.

**7) Smut**

Emma s’était promis de ne plus jamais accorder de place à Neal dans sa vie. Mais lorsqu’il glissa ses doigts le long de son bras dans une lente caresse, elle ne put retenir un frisson d’excitation. Les yeux dans les siens, son ancien amant murmura.

« Les moments comme ça me manquent plus que tout. Ceux où je te sens prête à t’abandonner… Te souviens-tu, Emma ? » demanda-t-il en remontant sa main jusqu’à sa nuque.

Oh oui, Emma se rappelait de ça… Et de ce qui venait après aussi.

Un sourire triomphant étira fugacement les lèvres de Neal tandis qu’il la débarrassait de son chemisier.

Emma était à lui. Pour toujours.

**8) Crossover (Georgie)**

« Alors toi aussi, tu es orpheline ? » interrogea naïvement la jeune Georgie.

Emma hocha la tête à regret et Georgie posa une main consolatrice sur son bras.

« Et tu as perdu ton Neal, comme j’ai perdu mon Laurent… »

La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer que ce n’était pas tout à fait pareil. Certes, elle n’était plus avec Neal mais cela n’avait rien à voir avec une maladie incurable. Neal était lâche, pas mourant. Cependant, Georgie ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Et tu as des frères adoptifs ?

— Non. Je te l’ai dit, j’ai toujours été seule, murmura Emma. Je n’ai pas grandi dans une famille, comme toi. 

— Dommage, compatit Georgie. Si tu avais eu des frères, tu n’aurais pas autant de mal à te trouver un nouvel amoureux. Moi, je n’ai pas encore choisi entre Abel et Arthur. »

Alors que la jolie Georgie lui adressait un sourire enfantin, Emma songea que finalement, avoir une famille adoptive n’était peut-être pas une si grande chance que ça.

**9) Angst**

Neal était mort. Il s’était sacrifié pour tous les sauver et cette idée était insupportable à Emma. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter de l’avoir perdu alors qu’elle venait juste de le retrouver. Elle, la prétendue Sauveuse, n’avait même pas été capable d’empêcher la mort de l’amour de sa vie.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle fixa le mur et il lui sembla y discerner le visage de Neal. Depuis qu’il était mort, elle voyait partout…

Eperdue, la jeune femme murmura :

« Oh Neal… Tu me manques tellement. Ton image me hante, je te parle tout bas, et j'ai le mal d'amour, et j'ai le mal de toi.

— Emma ? »

La voix inquiète de Snow sortit Emma de sa transe et elle se tourna vers sa mère, un sourire machinal aux lèvres.

« Il n’est pas mort, tu sais. Il va revenir. Neal va revenir. »

Le cœur de Snow se serra.

« Oh ma chérie, je suis tellement désolée que tu aies à vivre ça. Mais Baelfire nous a quitté pour de bon. Il faut que tu l’acceptes.

— Il va rentrer, » affirma Emma de nouveau avant de reprendre sa contemplation du mur.

Snow la regarda quelques instants avant de renoncer. Emma s’éloignait de plus en plus d’eux et elle ne savait plus comment faire pour sortir sa fille de la dépression dans laquelle elle s’enfonçait.

**10) Love**

Lorsque Baelfire serra Emma dans ses bras pour la première fois après l’avoir abandonnée à Tallahassee, un sentiment qu’il avait cru avoir oublié depuis longtemps se réveilla en lui : l’Amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liste des défis 
> 
> Couleur du jour : du 26/11/2020 : Cramoisi  
> Personnage du jour : du 23/10/2020 : Neal/Baelfire  
> Mignonnerie du jour : du 20/10/2020 : A glisse sa main sur sa nuque pour rassurer B  
> Mot du jour : du 03/05/2020 :Utopie  
> Prompt du jour : du 16/06/2020 : "Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?"  
> Célébrité du jour : du 10/10/2020 : Jennifer Morrison  
> Lieu du jour : du 18/09/2020 : Storybrooke  
> La faune et la flore du jour : du 09/11/2020 : La rose  
> Citation de la semaine : Du film P.S. I Love You  
> "Tu as été l’amour de ma vie mais moi je ne suis qu’un chapitre de la tienne."  
> Horoscope : Poisson: Personnage : Neal Cassidy / Baelfire (OUAT)  
> Fan dom de la semaine : du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time  
> Mot inconnu de la semaine : Mot inconnu de la semaine du 03/12/2020 : Céruléen  
> Le livre de la semaine : "Livre de la semaine du 08/12/2020 au 14/12/2020 : Twilight de Stephenie Meyer"  
> Emotion de la semaine : Emotion de la semaine du 08/12/2020 au 14/12/2020 : Amoureux  
> Belle parole du mois : De Amy Softpaws “L’amour ne se définit pas, ça se ressent, ça se vit. C’est une évidence.”  
> De secondaire à principal : Neal Cassidy  
> Shippez votre personnage : Emma Swan  
> Un défi pour soi-même ou pour les autres : écrire sur un couple sur lequel on a jamais rien écrit  
> 1001 situations : Situation 341 : A et B ont un dîner aux chandelles (iI est possible qu'un personnage C les rejoignent)  
> Alphabet des personnages : N : Neal Cassidy  
> Alphabet des thèmes : R - Romance  
> Cap ou pas cap n°1786: cap ou pas cap d'écrire sur OUAT ?  
> Cassons les préjugés : Préjugé 21 : Les hommes ne pleurent pas  
> Et si : Deux cent soixante quatrième Et si : Emma n'avait pas abandonné Henry  
> Foire aux couples : Défi couple 450 : Neal Cassidy / Emma Swan  
> Foire aux baisers : Défi baiser 3 : Un baiser d'adieu  
> Foire aux folles actions : ACTION 211 : Embrasser avec passion  
> Foire aux duos : Foire aux duos 79 : Neal Cassidy / Emma Swan  
> Foire aux personnages : Personnage 91 : Emma Swan  
> Foire aux morts : Mort 31 : Henry Mills  
> Je casse ton fandom : Cassons OUAT : Les contes n'ont jamais été réels  
> Je ne sais pas : Je ne sais pas 19 : "Je ne sais pas... et ça me tue."  
> Je suis désolé : Je suis désolé 1 : "Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné..."  
> La blessure de votre personnage : Blessure 40 : Ne pas être aimé en retour  
> Le défi des âmes-sœurs : Âmes-soeurs 17 : Un Lys pousse non loin de vous lorsque vous embrassez pour la première fois votre âme sœur  
> Le défi des baisers : Quarante deuxième baiser : Un baiser passionné  
> Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup : Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°12 : Écrire sur le fandom OUAT.  
> Les prompts d’amour : Prompt d'amour 31 : Je t'aime  
> Je ne peux pas : Je ne peux pas 3 : Je ne peux pas t’aimer  
> Je t’aime : je t’aime 132 : Je t’aime toujours  
> Les citations loufoques : Citation loufoque 84 : L'amour et la haine sont des sentiments finalement si proches.  
> Le défi des adultes : Défi des adultes 241 - A vient de mourir. Pourtant, B le voit toujours  
> Les ruptures amoureuses : Rupture amoureuse 16 : La rupture se fait à la Saint Valentin  
> Les vêtements de votre personnage : Vêtements 1 : Smoking  
> Nos personnages à la Disney : Belle Marianne : Écrire sur un personnage qui a perdu son aimé de vue pendant plusieurs années  
> Ou comment tuer votre personnage : Mort 14 : Votre personnage meurt intoxiqué au monoxyde de carbone  
> Premières fois : La première fois que j'ai un chagrin d'amour  
> Prompts par milliers : Prompt 177 : Les moments comme ça me manquent plus que tout.  
> Qui est-ce : Ecrire sur un personnage principal de OUAT  
> Paroles à gogo : Paroles 4 : « Ton image me hante, je te parle tout bas, et j'ai le mal d'amour, et j'ai le mal de toi. » Barbara, Dis quand reviendras-tu ?  
> Fan fictions de la mythologie : Les adieux d'Hector et Andromaque - mythe grec : Fanfiction : écrire une fanfiction sur deux amants se disant adieu  
> Collectionner les POP : Pop n33 : « Sawyer » James Ford (Lost)  
> -Changement d'identité : écrire sur Arya Stark ou écrire sur quelqu'un qui utilise un autre nom que celui de sa naissance  
> 6 variations sur le même thème : Thème 59 : La pire chose au monde (fic 4)  
> 7 couples pour un thème : Thème 28 : Entre amour et haine (fic 4)  
> Des défis à l’unité : Idée n°4 de @Almayen, déesse du Pangolin : Multifandom  
> Brisez le 4e mur !  
> Les cinquante nuances : 50 nuances de romance (fiction 2)  
> Si tu l’oses : 650. cœur brisé  
> 10 façons d’être avec toi : OUAT niveau apprenti fic 2  
> Les 200 citations de contes des royaumes : 90. « Tout n'est pas si simple. »  
> Le vol partiel ou complet d’un défi : Ecrire sur une blonde  
> Fusionnons : fusion de 60 défis


	3. Gold & Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou à tous ! Voici le troisième couple du recueil. Je dois avouer que j’ai eu grand plaisir à écrire sur ces deux là et qu’au final, je me rends compte que je les shippe !  
> Ce texte répond bien entendu à plusieurs défis du Discord de l’Enfer de Dante (la liste en fin d’histoire)
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**1) Fluff**

Debout devant la boutique qu’il tenait à Storybrooke depuis le début du Sort Noir, Rumplestiltskin ou plutôt Mr Gold dans cette réalité, regarda la jeune femme aux cheveux couleur de blé qui venait de se garer devant chez Granny’s. Les étrangers étaient rares dans la petite communauté mais ce ne fut pas cela qui retint son attention. Non, c’était l’allure décidée, mais néanmoins gracieuse, de la jeune femme ainsi que le frémissement de son cœur qu’il croyait endormi depuis des années. L’inconnue l’attirait inexplicablement et il se surprit à avoir envie de la connaitre.

Un léger sourire étonné se forma sur ses lèvres à cette pensée et Mr Gold retourna dans sa boutique. Une fois paré de ses plus beaux atours, cravate rouge, pantalon noir et veste de tweed du dernier chic, Mr Gold se rendit chez Granny’s, impatient de voir de plus près la jeune femme.

Avant d’ouvrir la porte, Mr Gold passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux pourtant soigneusement coiffés. Pour la première fois de son existence, il se sentait tout intimidé à l’idée de rencontrer une femme…

**2) Hurt/Comfort**

Neal était mort, le cœur arraché par Zelena avant que la sorcière ne l’écrase entre ses mains verdies. Il s’était sacrifié afin de tous les sauver. De sauver son père, Rumple…

Eperdu de chagrin, ce dernier avait rejeté ceux qui avaient tenté de le consoler, à commencer par Belle et, cédant aux insistances son amie, Emma se présenta à la porte du Ténébreux.

Sans un mot, le père en deuil laissa entrer la jeune femme.

« Neal n’aurait pas dû faire ce sacrifice, pas pour me sauver, commença-t-il. Je ne le mérite pas. Je ne mérite pas d’être aimé. »

Affligée, Emma s’assit à ses côtés.

« C’est faux. Tu es un merveilleux grand-père pour Henry et tu as toujours été là pour moi. Beaucoup plus que Neal, ne put-elle se retenir d’ajouter. Nous sommes nombreux à tenir à toi. »

Il haussa un sourcil sceptique et Emma plongea son regard dans le sien. En de nombreuses manières, Gold lui rappelait Neal. Ils se ressemblaient physiquement mais il n’y avait pas que cela. Ils avaient la même fragilité enfouie… Le même côté émouvant.

La jeune femme se rapprocha instinctivement de Rumple dont les yeux luisaient de chagrin retenu.

« Je ne peux pas envisager ma vie sans lui. Il était tellement meilleur que moi.

— C’est vrai d’une certaine manière, murmura Emma. Mais ça ne change pas mes sentiments pour toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t’aime, mais c’est le cas. »

Stupéfait, Rumple la fixa.

« Tu n’es pas sérieuse… »

En guise de réponse, elle effleura ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

« Si… Je tiens à toi. Laisse-moi te le prouver. »

Il la fixa et songea à Neal. Son fils l’avait tellement aimée. C’était pour cela qu’il n’avait jamais cédé à la tentation. Mais Neal n’était plus et Emma était la seule à comprendre ce qu’il éprouvait. Être avec elle, c’était un peu être avec Neal. Alors, il reprit ses lèvres.

**3) CrackFic !**

Emma regarda son corps inerte, l’air abasourdie.

Elle paraissait morte mais pourtant, elle était encore en pleine conscience d’elle-même. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains et un cri lui échappa en reconnaissant celles de Rumple.

Elle était dans le corps de Rumplestiltskin !

« Mais… commença-t-elle. Pourquoi ? »

La voix de Rumple s’éleva alors, lui procurant une sensation étrange. C’était comme si, comme s’ils partageaient le même corps en une étrange fusion.

« Le sort des âmes-sœurs… Certains ont un pangolin chantant, nous on a hérité du partage de corps. »

Emma se décomposa, ou plutôt, le visage de Rumple prit une teinte hâve.

« Mais, pourquoi ? » répéta la jeune femme.

Rumple haussa une épaule, mouvement rapidement contrarié par Emma et soupira.

« Franchement, est-ce que tu as déjà vécu quelque chose de rationnel ou d’explicable dans ce recueil ? L’auteure s’amuse avec nous, enfin, surtout avec toi.

— Et comment on arrange ça ? pesta Emma.

— Je l’ignore, je ne suis pas l’auteure… Et apparemment, il semble impossible de passer le moindre contrat avec elle. »

_Il vous suffit d’admettre que vous êtes des âmes sœurs et le sort sera levé, enfin temporairement_ , intervint l’auteure depuis son écran.

« Génial… Ok, Rumple est mon âme-sœur et nous allons avoir pleins de petits Ténébreux ensemble, » lança Emma, excédée.

La jeune femme retrouva son corps sur le champ et Rumple lui adressa un sourire amusé.

« Ravi d’entendre que tu es déjà prête à consommer notre union, chérie… »

**4) UST (Unresolved / unrequited sexual tension)**

Chaque fois qu’elle croisait Mr Gold, Emma était troublée. L’homme était toujours courtois, mais elle pouvait sentir quelque chose couver en lui, une sorte d’animalité qui l’attirait irrépressiblement.

Ce matin-là, Emma se trouvait dans le bureau du Sheriff Graham et attendait ce dernier lorsque Gold pénétra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Emma, »la salua Gold, accompagnant ses paroles d’un regard caressant.

Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme et elle lui retourna son regard. Elle, qui se vantait d’être imperméable au charme masculin, fondait littéralement devant le charisme de ce type qui avait dix ans de plus qu’elle au bas mot.

Gold fit un pas dans sa direction et une brusque chaleur inonda le bas-ventre d’Emma.

« Comment allez-vous ce matin ? » l’interrogea-t-il, dangereusement proche.

Elle balbutia une réponse et il reprit d’une voix caressante.

« Nous n’avons pas encore pris le temps de faire connaissance, que diriez-vous de passer boire le thé dans mon arrière-boutique ? »

A cette proposition, des images de Gold agenouillé entre ses cuisses fusèrent dans l’esprit d’Emma et elle se sentit rougir. Avant qu’elle ait le temps de formuler une réponse, le Sheriff Graham pénétra dans la pièce et Gold s’écarta d’elle.

Leur moment était passé.

**5) UA !**

Mr Gold possédait tout ce qu’un homme pouvait désirer, un empire florissant, un fils attentionné et une seconde femme merveilleuse. Bref, il nageait dans un bonheur aussi total qu’obscène aux yeux de ses détracteurs qui jugeaient l’homme inquiétant.

Pourtant, lorsque son garçon, Neal, revint de New York accompagné d’une jeune femme blonde visiblement enceinte, l’antiquaire éprouva une soudaine bouffée d’angoisse. La fille était jolie, ce n’était pas le souci et elle semblait relativement bien éduquée. Par ailleurs, il était heureux que Neal ait enfin trouvé une compagne. Non, c’était autre chose… quelque chose de…

« Papa, Lacey, je vous présente ma fiancée, Emma. »

Tandis que Lacey plaisantait sur le fait que Neal avait peut-être un peu brûlé certaines étapes, Mr Gold garda ses yeux rivés sur le visage avenant de la nouvelle arrivante.

« Emma comment ? l’interrogea-t-il plus sèchement qu’il ne l’avait prévu. Pardonnez-moi, je n’ai pas compris votre nom.

— Sans doute parce que Neal ne vous l’a pas dit, rétorqua la blonde sur le même ton. Je m’appelle Emma Swan.

— Plus pour longtemps », la taquina Neal.

Un frisson remonta le long de l’échine de Mr Gold à la pensée de ce que cela signifiait et il se força à sourire.

« Un nom charmant pour une jeune femme tout aussi charmante, » déclara-t-il avant de s’incliner légèrement.

**6) First Time**

La première fois que Mr Gold se sentit réellement beau, ce fut lorsqu’Emma le regarda après qu’ils aient fait l’amour. Dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il y avait une myriade de sentiments qu’il n’avait vus chez aucune autre, que ce soit Milah ou Belle.

Emu, il referma ses bras autour d’Emma et l’embrassa sur la tempe.

« Je t’aime, murmura-t-il.

— Moi aussi. Je t’aime, même si tu ne le mérites pas », répondit Emma en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

Gold laissa échapper un rire aussi amusé qu’heureux à cette répartie. Il était vrai que les choses avaient mal commencées entre Emma et lui. D’abord amis ils étaient devenus ennemis par la force des choses.

La veille, Emma avait débarqué chez lui afin de lui jeter une énième fois ses quatre vérités à la figure. Gold avait bien entendu riposté mais, il ne savait comment, les choses avaient brutalement dérapé entre eux ce qui les avait conduits droit dans ce lit après de nombreux échanges de salive passionnés.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois la meilleure et la pire chose qui me soient arrivées dans la vie ? l’interrogea-t-il.

— Peut-être parce que je suis la seule chose tout simplement que tu aies ? » répliqua Emma.

Les doigts de Gold se perdirent dans la longue chevelure dorée de sa compagne et il murmura.

« Sans doute… Mais, tu sais quoi ? Je n’en désire pas d’autres. »

**7) Smut**

Gold referma la porte de sa demeure avec un intense soulagement. La journée avait été des plus longues. Emma et Regina avaient passé la journée à tenter de le convaincre de les aider pour il ne savait plus quoi et il n’aspirait qu’à dormir.

Fourbu, il se déshabilla tout en montant les escaliers et pénétra dans sa chambre. Là, il s’immobilisa en découvrant une forme dans son lit.

« Si tu es venue plaider la cause d’Emma, ça ne fonctionnera pas, Belle. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, il se glissa sous les draps et l’embrassa machinalement pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Au lieu de la rebuffade à laquelle il s’attendait à demi, la jeune femme approfondit leur baiser et un cri échappa à Rumple lorsqu’il se rendit compte que l’occupante de son lit était Emma Swan.

« Mais, balbutia-t-il, réellement choqué.

— J’aimerais que tu reconsidères ta décision », souffla-t-elle.

Un rire nerveux lui échappa tandis qu’il se sentait réagir malgré lui. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Emma le défia du regard et il se troubla.

« Sors de ce lit, et ne t’avise pas de tenter quoi que ce soit d’autre pour me convaincre », balbutia Gold, pour une fois décontenancé.

Au lieu de lui obéir, Emma glissa sa main jusqu’à son sexe dressé et il siffla entre ses dents.

« C’est exactement ce que je t’ai dit de ne pas faire.

— Tu pensais vraiment que j’écouterais ? Je suis prête à tout pour obtenir ton aide, murmura Emma. Absolument tout. »

Le ton sur lequel elle venait de lui répondre redoubla l’excitation de Gold et il laissa échapper un petit gémissement tandis qu’elle le chevauchait.

« Je ne suis pas certain de maitriser tous les codes, haleta-t-il, mais je suis sûr que le héros ne doit pas coucher avec le méchant.

— Je suis sûre que le méchant ne doit pas se laisser manipuler par le héros, » rétorqua Emma avant de s’empaler sur lui.

**8) Crossover (Amour, Gloire et Beauté / Top Models)**

Steffy était installée à son bureau, visiblement affairée lorsqu’Emma pénétra dans ce dernier.

« J’ai les derniers chiffres d’ _Espoir pour l’Avenir_ , comme tu me l’avais demandé, » annonça-t-elle.

La brune releva le nez du rapport qu’elle consultait et observa avec attention la blonde avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Emma, commença-t-elle. Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu travailles ici mais je pense te connaitre maintenant suffisamment pour me rendre compte que quelque chose te tourmente. Est-ce que tu veux m’en parler ? »

Emma hésita et secoua la tête.

« Non, Steffy, c’est gentil, mais cela n’a rien à voir avec le travail. Je te promets de faire un effort pour me concentrer, ajouta-t-elle à la hâte.

— Allons, il n’est pas question de ça ! Chez Forrester, nous sommes une famille, tu sais. Alors, si tu as envie de parler, je suis là. »

Emma regarda sa nouvelle patronne. Steffy était gentille mais elle n’était pas certaine que

« Assieds-toi et raconte-moi », l’encouragea Steffy en tapotant le canapé duquel elle s’était approchée.

Quelque chose craqua en Emma et elle se surprit à tout lui déballer : Neal, qui l’avait quittée, et surtout Gold.

« Donc, tu te sens attirée par le père de ton ex, si j’ai bien compris, résuma Steffy.

—Oui, avoua Emma d’une petite voix. Je sais que ce n’est bien et que c’est le grand-père d’Henry, mais…

— Et lui ? Est-ce que penses qu’il éprouve la même chose pour toi ? l’interrompit Steffy.

— Je crois, souffla Emma, mais…

— Alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! la coupa de nouveau la jolie brune. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, Emma. Moi-même j’ai eu une aventure avec Dollar Bill avant d’épouser Liam et nous nous sommes brièvement retrouvés quand mon mariage avec Liam traversait une mauvaise passe. Crois-moi, tu ne seras pas la première à succomber. Ton Mr Gold est très attirant… » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d’œil.

**9) Angst**

Emma, les mains tremblantes, présenta la plume enchantée qu’elle était allée chercher par-delà les royaumes au Ténébreux.

« La voilà. A présent, rends moi Hook comme le prévoyait notre contrat. »

Un rire grinçant lui répondit.

« Hélas Emma. Je crois que ça ne marchera pas comme ça cette fois. L'accord a été modifié. »

La jeune femme sentit une vague de désespoir monter en elle.

« Mais… Tu avais dit… Tu as menti !

—Je ne mens jamais ! s’insurgea Rumplestiltskin. Je suis désolé, autant pour toi que pour moi, mais je ne suis plus en mesure de te donner Hook en échange de cette simple plume. Mais, tout n’est pas perdu… En échange d’un nouveau service, je te rendrai ton pirate. Je suis navré, je ne fais que mon travail, et il consiste en passer des accords avantageux…

— Si tu mens, affirma Emma. Tu es néfaste, corrompu.

— Être mauvais n'est pas un travail, chérie, c'est un mode de vie, la corrigea-t-il sans s’émouvoir.

— Un jour, tu perdras, riposta la jeune femme. Et sache que je serais aux premières loges pour assister à ta chute.

— Je ne perds jamais. Soit je gagne, soit j'apprends. Alors, acceptes-tu un nouveau marché ? » lui demanda-t-il, tentateur.

Emma le toisa avec dégout.

« Celui qui se relève est plus fort que celui qui n'est jamais tombé ! Tu le comprendras, quand cela t’arrivera enfin. »

Un nouveau ricanement lui répondit et Emma abdiqua.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse cette fois ? »

Alors que le Ténébreux susurrait à l’oreille de la jeune femme, le cœur de celle-ci s’emplit de noirceur à mesure qu’il la poussait vers le chemin de la perdition.

**10) Love**

Une famille et, curieusement, des amis. C’était cela qu’Emma Swan avait apporté dans la vie de Rumplestiltskin. Et rien que pour ça, l’ancien Ténébreux aimerait à tout jamais la jeune blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liste des défis :
> 
> Couleur du jour : Blé  
> Mignonnerie du jour : A apprend à B à accepter d'être aimer  
> Mot du jour : Sacrifice  
> Prompt du jour : Écrire sur deux personnages qui se retrouvent piégés dans le même corps soit de l'un de l'autre.  
> Lieu du jour: Storybrooke  
> Célébrité du jour : Jennifer Morrison  
> Personnage du jour: Belle  
> Citation de la semaine : de Nelson Mandela "Je ne perds jamais. Soit je gagne, soit j'apprends."  
> Mot inconnu de la semaine : Hâve  
> Fandom de la semaine : Once Upon a Time  
> Personnage de la semaine : Belle / Lacey (Once Upon a Time)  
> Horoscope : Vierge : -C’est exactement ce que je t’ai dit de ne pas faire.  
> -Tu pensais vraiment que j’écouterais  
> Emotion de la semaine : : Amoureux  
> Belle parole du mois :"Celui qui se relève est plus fort que celui qui n'est jamais tombé !"  
> Slow, Burn, Fake : Ennemies to lovers : Rumple/Emma  
> Ship farfelus : Emma/Rumple  
> Shippez vos personnages : Emma Swan  
> Un défi pour soi même ou pour les autres : Écrire sur un couple sur lequel on a jamais rien écrit  
> 1001 Situations : Situation 147 : Un personnage A découvre un personne B dans son lit  
> Alphabet des personnages : R - Rumplestilskin  
> Alphabet des thèmes : T – Tentation  
> Cap ou pas cap : n°1103 : faire un Rumple x Emma ?  
> Cassons les préjugés : 5 : "Je ne mens jamais !"  
> Et si : 122 : Et si Baelfire avait également atterri à Storybrooke la première fois que le sort avait été jeté.  
> Foire aux couples : Défi couple 455: Rumple/Emma  
> Bestiaire fantastique : CREATURE 66 : Le Ténébreux  
> Foire aux baisers : 58 : Un baiser effleuré  
> Foire aux folles actions : 220 : Désirer quelqu’un  
> Foire aux duos : 156: Rumple /Emma  
> Foire aux façons de mourir : 42 : Se sacrifier pour sauver ceux qu'on aime  
> Foire aux personnages : 5 Rumple  
> Foire aux morts : 42 Neal Cassidy  
> Je ne sais pas 16 : "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime, mais c'est le cas."  
> Je suis désolé 25 : Je suis désolé autant pour toi que pour moi  
> La blessure de votre personnage : Le deuil  
> Le défi des Âmes-sœurs : 51 : Être l'un avec l'autre sans être au même endroit, pouvoir ressentir tout ce que l'autre ressent/sent, pouvoir prendre possession du corps de l'autre au besoin, etc  
> Le défi des baisers : baiser 61 Un baiser pour dire bonjour / au revoir donné sans réfléchir  
> Le héros et le vilain : 8 Vilain : Je suis sûr que le héros ne doit pas coucher avec le méchant.  
> Héros : Je suis sûr que le méchant ne doit pas se laisser manipuler par le héros."  
> Les Défis de Sarah et Voirloup : n°12 : Écrire sur le fandom OUAT.  
> Les dialogues de nos fans fictions : 80 : « Comment ça se fait que tu sois la meilleure et la pire chose qui me soient arrivées dans la vie ?  
> \- Peut-être parce que je suis la seule chose tout simplement que tu aies ? »  
> Les Prompts d'amour : 31 : Je t'aime  
> Je ne peux pas : 64 : Je ne peux pas envisager ma vie sans lui  
> Je t’aime : 80 : Je t’aime même si tu ne le mérites pas  
> Le Défi des adultes : 72 - A est mort. B et C cherchent A l'un dans l'autre  
> Les Vêtements de votre personnage : 3 : Cravate rouge, pantalon noir et manteau en tweed  
> Ou comment tuer votre personnage : Mort 18 : Votre personnage meurt en se faisant arracher puis écraser le cœur  
> Les personnages qu’on aime pas 19 : Votre personnage meurt  
> Les premières fois : La première fois que je me sens beau/belle  
> Prompt par milliers : 18 : "Etre mauvais n'est pas un travail, chérie, c'est un mode de vie."  
> Cocher les cases : Défi 2 :  
> Présence d'un deuil  
> Personnage A --> Célibataire  
> Hurt / Confort  
> Personnage --> Mal vu par la société"  
> Collectionner les POP - POP 34 Tony Stark -Sacrifice : écrire sur Rumplestiltskin  
> 6 variations sur le même thème : Thème 66 : Le chemin de la perdition (fic 1)  
> 7 Couples pour un thème : Thème 48 : Le crapaud et la blanche colombe (couple 2)  
> Des défis à l’unité : Idée n°4 de Almayen : Multifandom - Brisez le 4e mur ! ."  
> Fan fiction de la mythologie : Faust :Écrire une fanfiction sur quelqu'un qui a commis des actes immoraux pour obtenir une satisfaction personnelle  
> Les cinquante nuances : 50 nuances de romance (fic 3)  
> Si tu l’oses : 681. Plume enchantée  
> 10 façons d’être avec toi : niveau apprenti, OUAT (numéro 3)  
> Les 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 139. « Je crois que ça ne marchera pas comme ça cette fois. L'accord a été modifié. »  
> Le vol partiel ou complet d’un défi : Ecrire sur Rumple  
> Fusionnons : 60 défis


	4. Snow & Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou à tous !
> 
> Voici une nouvelle vignette cette fois ci, Snow et Emma.  
> Ces mini fics répondent à plusieurs défis du discord de L’Enfer de Dante, la liste est en fin d’histoire
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**1) Fluff**

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Snow n’aurait jamais imaginé être un jour la mère d’une fille aussi exceptionnelle qu’Emma. Non seulement Emma était belle et intelligente mais elle était aussi courageuse et se comportait en véritable héroïne. Aujourd’hui encore, elle les avait tous sauvés. Une fois de plus.

Snow se tourna vers la bouilloire et s’apprêtait à proposer du thé à sa fille lorsqu’elle s’aperçut qu’Emma s’était endormie, roulée en boule sur le canapé. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres en la voyant ainsi et elle s’empara du plaid le plus proche. Avec des gestes maternels, Snow en recouvrit la jeune femme et la contempla quelques instants, émerveillée de se découvrir le bonheur d’être mère après avoir été séparée de sa famille pendant si longtemps.

« Je t’aime », murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

**2) Hurt/Comfort**

Snow pénétra dans l’appartement d’Emma, inquiète pour elle. Ne trouvant son enfant nulle part, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Son cœur se serra en la découvrant en larmes dans sa douche.

« Emma, commença Snow. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé, mais…

— Non, tu ne sais pas », la coupa Emma, les yeux rougis.

Snow s’efforça de rester calme.

« C’est à cause de Hook, n’est-ce pas ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à perdre la raison pour un garçon.

— Je ne le pensais pas non plus, rétorqua Emma. De toute façon, je ne veux pas en parler. »

Snow inspira profondément et rebondit, d’un ton concerné.

« Que se passe-t-il entre toi et Hook ? Par exemple, vous sortez ensemble ou...

— Non, non, nous sommes justes amis.

— Je vous ai surpris à vous embrasser cinq fois...

— En toute amitié, s’empressa d’affirmer Emma. Il n’y rien de plus entre nous, Killian peut faire ce qu’il veut avec qui il veut. Et moi aussi. » 

Snow soupira :

« Emma, s’il y a bien une chose que j’ai appris pendant toutes ces années, c’est qu’on ne peut pas cacher ce qu’on a dans son cœur. Ni le nier. Tu es amoureuse de ce garçon, reconnais-le. »

Emma s’énerva

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Et arrête de me coller à la fin ! »

Elle avait depuis toujours l’habitude de gérer ses relations sentimentales seule, attendu qu’elle n’avait jamais eu de famille. En raison de cela, ses retrouvailles, quoi que chargées d’émotions, avec ses parents ne s’étaient pas déroulées aussi facilement qu’on aurait pu le croire. Surtout avec Snow, cette jeune femme qui ressemblait plus à une sœur qu’à une mère. Voyant le visage de Snow se décomposer, Emma grimaça.

« Je suis désolée, je ne le pensais pas. »

Snow sourit avec douceur et enlaça Emma.

« Je sais ma chérie. Je suis là pour toi, quoiqu’il arrive. »

**3) CrackFic !**

Emma, l’air blasé, releva le visage et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de sa mère.

« Ok… donc cette fois ci, c’est toi qu’elle a choisie ? Génial… Je me suis tapée Regina, puis Neal -bon d’accord ; ce n’était pas non plus une innovation de fou – puis Rumple. »

Se forçant à revenir au présent, Emma ajouta :

« Et maintenant ma propre mère… Vraiment ce recueil est de plus en plus glauque. »

Mary-Margaret, les yeux chargés de tristesse, posa une main apaisante sur l’épaule de sa fille. Elle laissa son regard errer quelques secondes sur le décor froid et impersonnel de la salle de l’hôpital psychiatrique dans lequel elle venait depuis bientôt un an. Depuis qu’Emma s’était liée d’amitié avec Regina Mills. La femme avait une telle force de persuasion qu’elle était parvenue à faire croire à Emma que Storybrooke et ses habitants étaient des personnages issus d’un conte de fée. Les psychiatres appelaient ça « schizophrénie dissociative ». Un diagnostic qui ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour Mary Margaret, contrainte de regarder sa fille s’enfoncer dans le délire.

Emma, les yeux brillants d’excitation, reprit :

« Tu sais, il y a vraiment un auteur derrière tout ça. Ce n’est pas le même que pour la Forêt Enchantée et le Sort Noir, mais, il y a quelqu’un qui, derrière son écran, s’amuse à me faire coucher avec tous ceux dont elle a envie : Gold, Regina, Neal… Je suis sûre qu’elle me fera même faire des choses avec Killian. »

Mary-Margaret retint un soupir à la mention de leur gentil voisin qui venait de se marier avec Lacey, une jeune et jolie serveuse.

« Emma, commença-t-elle.

— Quoi ? Tu crois que je suis folle ? C’est ça ? Tu me détestes comme tous les autres ! Sauf Regina… »

Peu désireuse d’engager un conflit, Mary Margaret temporisa, le cœur lourd :

« Non, je t’aime, quoi que tu fasses, ça ne changera pas. »

**4) UST**

Depuis qu’elle était adulte, Emma n’avait jamais partagé son lieu de vie avec qui que ce soit, aussi habiter avec Mary-Margaret était à la fois un défi et une agréable surprise et, au bout de quelques jours de cohabitation, Emma se surprit à attendre avec impatience de rentrer à la maison.

Là où Mary-Margaret l’attendait.

Emma releva la tête du canapé dans lequel elle s’était installée et s’étira, jetant un œil négligent à la pendule. Il était tard, beaucoup plus que d’ordinaire

« Désolée, je pensais que tu étais déjà couchée, » s’excusa Mary-Margaret sans pouvoir retenir un sourire radieux.

_J’aime quand elle me sourit_ , songea Emma en lui rendant son sourire.

En fait, à bien y réfléchir, il n’y avait pas que cela qu’elle aimait chez Mary-Margaret… Elle adorait le son de sa voix, l’odeur de son parfum, la lueur qui brillait dans ses grands yeux verts.

Mary-Margaret l’enlaça brièvement. Emma rendit son étreinte à l’institutrice et une onde de chaleur se répandit dans son bas-ventre. La jeune femme comprit alors que ce qu’elle ressentait pour sa colocataire allait plus loin qu’une simple amitié. Elle avait envie d’elle. Pour la première fois de son existence, Emma désirait une autre femme.

Inconsciente du trouble qu’elle provoquait, Mary-Margaret chassa une mèche du visage d’Emma d’un geste tendre.

« Tu as l’air épuisée, tu n’aurais pas dû veiller pour m’attendre. »

La bouche sèche, Emma s’efforça d’ignorer les sensations que lui provoquait la caresse de la main de son amie.

« Où étais-tu ? »

Le sourire de Mary-Margaret se fit encore plus large, du moins, si cela était possible.

« Avec David, oh Emma, je sais que c’est mal et qu’il est marié, mais… j’ai l’impression qu’il est fait pour moi, comme si lui et moi étions des sortes d’âmes-sœurs… »

La nouvelle fit l’effet d’une douche froide à Emma.

« Tu devrais être plus méfiante, les hommes sont souvent des menteurs, » lâcha-t-elle avant de la planter là.

**5) UA ! (Univers des souhaits)**

Snow White fixa sa fille avec consternation. Une fois de plus, la princesse Emma n’en avait fait qu’à sa tête et, au lieu de se préparer pour le bal ainsi qu’elle le lui avait demandé, elle était affalée sur son lit, un livre entre les mains.

« Emma, pourquoi n’as-tu pas encore mis ta robe ? Tu n’es même pas coiffée ! »

La jeune fille blonde releva le visage un bref instant.

« Pour quoi faire ? Je n’ai aucune intention d’aller au bal. Je préfère rester ici et lire. »

Snow soupira.

« Emma. Tu as vingt ans. Tu dois te préparer à te trouver un mari.

— Je ne veux pas me marier. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, » rétorqua la jeune fille.

Sa mère ferma brièvement les yeux pour conserver son calme avant de venir s’asseoir à côté de sa fille.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça. Emma, il n’y a rien de plus beau qu’un mariage réussi où deux personnes s’aiment, se respectent et se soutiennent. Comme ton père et moi.

— Peut-être, mais moi ça ne m’intéresse pas. »

Snow inspira profondément.

« Dans ce cas, puis-je savoir ce que tu veux faire ? Comment comptes-tu remplir ton existence puisque tu ne veux visiblement ni mari, ni enfants ? »

Emma releva le visage.

« Sérieux ? Ça t’intéresse vraiment ?

— J’aimerais bien savoir oui, histoire de me faire une idée. »

Les yeux brillants, Emma lâcha.

« J’aimerais devenir pirate !

— Que, quoi ?

— Pirate, comme lui, répéta Emma en lui montrant une gravure dans le livre qu’elle lisait. Le Capitaine Hook ! Ne le trouves-tu pas merveilleux ? Il a l’air si libre, si sexy, si…

— Ok épargne-moi les détails. On en reparlera mais uniquement si tu te prépares maintenant, d’accord ?

Tandis qu’Emma se jetait sur la robe d’organdi rose que Snow avait choisi pour elle, la Reine songea qu’il était plus que temps qu’Emma se trouve un mari.

**6) First Time**

La première fois qu’Emma eut réellement l’impression que Snow était sa mère c’est lorsque, percluse de rage et de colère après avoir découvert ce que Regina avait fait à sa famille, elle cherchait un moyen de lui faire payer.

Snow l’observa tandis qu’Emma fouillait les grimoires de la Méchante Reine, en quête d’une manière de blesser Regina, avant de lui arracher le livre des mains.

Les yeux tristes de Snow se plongèrent dans ceux, chargés d’orage et d’incompréhension d’Emma.

« Non, lui affirma-t-elle avec vigueur. Notre vengeance sera le pardon. C’est ainsi que l’on agit dans notre famille. En offrant une seconde chance. »

**7) Smut**

La bouche délicatement ourlée de Mary-Margaret remonta le long du sein d’Emma et sa langue agaça le téton fièrement dressé de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un gémissement sonore.

La brune s’écarta de sa partenaire et prit ses lèvres pour un profond baiser. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Emma s’écarta légèrement et plongea dans les yeux verts si semblables aux siens de Mary-Margaret.

« Tu ne t’es jamais dit qu’on devrait juste, tout arrêter ? » murmura-t-elle.

Les doigts de Snow s’entrelacèrent aux siens et elle baissa brièvement le visage.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que dans une autre vie j’ai été ta mère ? Si Regina n’avait pas lancé son sort, sans doute les choses auraient-elles été différentes entre nous. Mais, je ne peux pas ignorer ce que je ressens pour toi. Je t’aime, non comme une mère aime sa fille, mais comme une femme en aime une autre. »

Emma se mordit la lèvre tandis que la main de Snow remontait le long de sa cuisse.

« C’est mal, murmura la jeune blonde alors que les doigts de Snow effleuraient son bouton gonflé de désir.

— Tu ne disais pas cela quand j’étais uniquement Mary-Margaret, souffla la jeune femme. C’est ainsi que nous nous sommes connues et c’est celle que je veux rester à tes yeux. Regina, le sort noir, cela n’a pas d’importance pour moi. »

Le regard de Snow était aussi suppliant que bouleversant et Emma flancha. Elle avait beau savoir que c’était immoral, elle désirait Snow comme elle n’avait jamais voulu personne.

**8) Crossover (The Walking Dead)**

Les choses qui avançaient vers Snow et Emma étaient aussi puantes qu’effrayantes. Emma plaça son bras devant Snow afin de la protéger et se saisit d’une barre de fer.

« N’approchez pas ! » prévint-elle.

Des grognements inintelligibles s’échappèrent des créatures et l’une d’elle saisit le bras de Snow, toutes dents dehors.

« Non ! » hurla Emma avant planter son arme dans le torse de l’assaillant.

Au lieu de s’écrouler, il continua à avancer et Emma agrippa la main de Snow.

« On court ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient cernées lorsqu’un groupe armé débarqua. Une femme aux longues dreadlocks armée d’un katana s’élança au milieu des zombies et les massacra sans la moindre émotion avant de se tourner vers Emma et Snow.

« Tout va bien ? Ils ne vous ont pas mordues ? »

Snow, sous le choc, secoua la tête et Emma déglutit.

« Ce, ces créatures… Quel genre de malédiction est-ce ? »

Michonne éclata de rire :

« De malédiction ? Comme dans les contes de fée ? »

Un homme au visage marqué par les ans et les épreuves s’avança.

« Il n’y a rien de magique dans les rodeurs, ils sont juste vidés… »

Michonne observa les expressions de Snow et Emma.

« Soit sympa Daryl, elles ont l’air complètement perdues.

— Ouais bah, plus tôt elles feront face à la réalité, mieux ce sera. On sera pas toujours là pour leur sauver les miches. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Emma et Snow.

« Bon les princesses, règle numéro un : on vise la cervelle, c’est le seul moyen pour en finir avec eux. Compris ? »

Agacée par l’attitude condescendante de Daryl, Emma ramassa la barre de fer qu’elle avait laissée tomber un peu plus tôt.

« Ça devrait aller. »

Un bref sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Daryl en la voyant faire.

« Je l’aime bien, elle, » lança-t-il avant de s’éloigner.

**9) Angst**

La douleur dans son flanc était horrible. Emma avait l’impression d’avoir littéralement coupée en deux et le froid ambiant n’arrangeait rien. Un gémissement résonna à ses côtés.

Snow. Elle aussi était blessée et beaucoup plus gravement qu’elle. Elle devait lui venir en aide.

Désemparée, Emma s’obligea à se redresser lui saisit les mains. Elle grimaça en voyant la neige se teinter de rouge sang et les yeux de Snow se fermer.

« Hey ! s’affola-t-elle. Non, non, non, ne te laisse pas aller.

— Trop tard », souffla Snow.

Emma serra les doigts de Snow de toutes ses forces.

« Regarde-moi, nous allons rester en vie. Je te le promets. »

Un sourire sanglant se forma sur les lèvres de Snow.

« Je suis désolée, ma chérie, mais je crois que ça ne marchera pas cette fois… »

Un cri échappa à Emma alors que Snow fermait les yeux, sa tête retombant mollement dans la neige épaisse.

« Snow ? Snow ? »

La voix d’Emma montait crescendo à mesure de son angoisse. Elle sentait les doigts glacés de Snow entre les siens tandis que son corps se raidissait.

« Je te jure de te venger, souffla Emma. Ou alors je mourrais en le faisant… »

Elle déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de la morte pour sceller sa promesse.

**10) Love**

Emma avait toujours été seule et invariablement déçue par ceux qui prétendaient tenir à elle. Depuis les différentes familles dans lesquelles elle avait été placée jusqu’à Neal.

« Pourquoi m’aimerais-tu ? lança-t-elle à Snow d’un ton de défi.

— Je t’aime parce que je t’ai toujours aimée. Je t’aimais avant même de te voir pour la première fois, répondit Snow. Je te chérissais lorsque tu étais dans mon ventre et le fait de devoir me séparer de toi m’a brisé le cœur. Mais c’était le seul moyen de te sauver alors je l’ai fait. C’est ainsi qu’on agit quand on aime réellement quelqu’un. C’est ce que font les mères. »

Alors que Snow enlaçait doucement Emma, la jeune femme songea que ce devait être à cela que ressemblait l’amour maternel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liste des défis du Discord Enfer de Dante auxquels ce texte répond :
> 
> Couleur du jour : 31/10/2020 : rouge sang  
> Mignonnerie du jour : 22/11/2020 : A dépose un plaid sur B qui vient de s'endormir sur le canapé  
> Mot du jour : 30/06/2020 : Thé  
> Prompt du jour : 10/08/2020 : “Regarde-moi, nous allons rester en vie. Je te le promets.”  
> Lieu du jour : 18/09/2020 : Storybrooke  
> Célébrité du jour : 10/10/2020 : Jennifer Morrison  
> Fandom de la semaine : 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time  
> Horoscope : Poisson : -Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à perdre la raison pour une fille/ un garçon.  
> -Je ne pensais pas non plus."  
> Citation de la semaine : 18/08/2020 Pierre Bottero, "L'autre" tome 2 : Je t'aime parce que je t'ai toujours aimé. Je t'aimais avant même de te voir pour la première fois.  
> Emotion de la semaine : 17/11/2020 au 13/11/2020 : émerveillé  
> Belle parole du mois : octobre :"Notre vengeance sera le pardon"" Le Talmud"  
> Ships Farfelus : Snow x Emma  
> Un défi pour soi-même et pour les autres : écrire sur un couple sur lequel on n’a jamais rien écrit  
> 1001 situations : Situation 228 : Un personnage A découvre un personnage B en train de pleurer sous la douche  
> Alphabet des personnages : M : Mary Margaret Blanchard  
> Alphabet des thèmes : K : Katana  
> Cap ou pas Cap : n°754: écrire du yuri  
> Et si : 31 : Et si Régina était juste folle qui imaginait que tous ses contes étaient réels  
> Foire aux couples : 406 : Emma/Blanche-Neige  
> Bestiaire fantastique : 46 : Zombie  
> Foire aux baisers : 117 : un baiser sur un cadavre  
> Foire aux folles actions : 317 : Retrouver son/sa père/mère  
> Foire aux Duos : 159 : Snow /Emma  
> Foire aux personnages : Personnage 91 : Emma Swan  
> Foire aux morts : 43 : Snow   
> Je casse ton fan dom : Cassons OUAT : Les contes n'ont jamais été réels  
> Je ne sais pas : 20 : "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé."  
> Je suis désolé : 23 : Je suis désolé, je ne le pensais pas  
> La blessure de votre personnage : 34: La folie  
> Le défi des baisers : 120 : Un baiser sur le front  
> Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup : n°12 : Écrire sur le fandom OUAT.  
> Les dialogues de nos fanfictions : 10 :Personne C : Que se passe-t-il entre vous et B ? Par exemple, vous sortez ensemble ou...  
> Personne A : Non, non, nous sommes juste amis.  
> Personne C : Je vous ai surpris à vous embrasser cinq fois.  
> Personne A : En toute amitié.  
> Prompt d'amour : 31 : Je t'aime  
> Je ne peux pas : 125 : Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça  
> je t’aime : 45 : Je t’aime, quoi que tu fasses cela ne changera pas  
> Le défi des adultes : 115 - Ecrire sur une relation incestueuse enfant/parent  
> Nos personnages à la Disney : Corail : Écrire sur un personnage qui se voit arracher à sa famille  
> Les premières fois : La première fois que j'ai envie de quelqu'un du même sexe que moi  
> Prompts par milliers : 178 : Tu ne t’es jamais dit qu’on devrait juste, tout arrêter ?  
> Paroles à gogo : Paroles 10 : "J'aime quand elle me sourit", Mylène Farmer, Maman a tort  
> Ship de l’enfer : Ship 52 : Snow/Emma  
> UA Challenge 18 : UA!Asile psychiatrique  
> Collectionner les POP : 34 Tony Starck -Super-héros : écrire sur Captain America ou sur un personnage qui accomplit des actes héroïques  
> 6 Variations sur le même thème : Thème 28 : Reflet dans le miroir (fic 2)  
> 7 couples pour un thème : Thème 11 : Relations contraires à la morale (fic 3)  
> Des défis à l’unité : "Idée n°4 d’Almayen: Multifandom Brisez le 4e mur !  
> Fanfiction de la mythologie : Le destin d'Oedipe - mythe grec Fanfiction : Écrire une fanfiction sur une relation incestueuse  
> Les cinquante nuances : 1) 50 nuances de romance (fic 4)  
> Shippez votre personnage : Emma ( 3/10)  
> Si tu l’oses : 763. Blanche neige  
> 10 façons d’être avec toi : Niveau apprenti, fic 4  
> Les 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 25. « Tu as vingt ans. Tu dois te préparer à te trouver un mari. » « Je ne veux pas me marier. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. »  
> Le vol total ou partiel d’un défi : Ecrire sur Blanche Neige  
> Fusionnons : 52 défis


	5. Rumple & Milah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou à tous !
> 
> Voici une nouvelle vignette consacrée à Rumple & Milah (un couple que j’aime beaucoup)  
> Ces mini fics répondent à plusieurs défis du discord de L’Enfer de Dante, la liste est en fin d’histoire
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**1) Fluff**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Rumplestiltskin observait Milah à la dérobée. La jeune fille, occupée à cueillir des pommes, lui adressa un léger sourire en coin et lui désigna le lourd panier doublé de tissu orange qui débordait à présent de fruits.

« Tu m’aides ? »

Le jeune homme se précipita pour soulever le panier, le cœur battant. Il faisait tout ce que Milah voulait, elle était tellement belle, gentille, douce… Tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

« Pose le panier ici, » lui enjoignit la jeune femme en désignant la table en chêne de la maison qu’elle occupait avec ses parents et ses nombreux frères et sœurs.

« Epouse-moi », lâcha Rumplestiltskin.

La jolie brune se retourna lentement vers lui, réfléchissant à toute allure.

« Quoi ?

— Je t’aime, épouse-moi, répéta Rumple, les larmes aux yeux tant il était ému d’avoir enfin oser franchir le pas. Je sais que je ne suis pas le plus beau parti du village, ni le plus courageux, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. Mais, pour toi, je serais capable de soulever des montages, d’affronter des géants, de… »

En un clin d’œil, la jeune fille prit sa décision et elle se pencha vers lui et l’embrassa légèrement.

« Oui, je serais ta femme, » accepta-t-elle.

Le cœur débordant de joie, Rumple la serra contre lui.

« Je vais te rendre follement heureuse et tu seras fière de moi, je te le jure… »

**2) Hurt/Comfort**

La petite fille pleurait depuis de longues minutes, son genou écorché, et Rumple s’approcha avec prudence d’elle.

« Hé, Milah ? Ça va ? »

Elle renifla et fixa le garçon. Elle le connaissait de vue, c’était le fils du lâche.

« Je suis tombée et je me suis fait mal au genou, » bredouilla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Le jeune Rumple s’approcha d’elle et, à la grande surprise de Milah, il déchira un morceau de sa chemise loqueuse pour en tamponner son écorchure.

« Ton papa va te gronder, murmura-t-elle.

— Ce, c’est pas grave », répondit Rumple sans la regarder, le bout des oreilles rougi par la crainte de la punition.

Milah le regarda et un sourire creusa ses fossettes d’enfant.

« Tu veux qu’on joue ensemble ? »

Le regard rempli de reconnaissance que le garçon lui adressa lui réchauffa tellement le cœur que Milah en oublia son genou douloureux. Elle planta un baiser sur la joue de Rumple.

« Merci d’être venu m’aider. A présent, on sera amis pour la vie. »

**3) CrackFic !**

« Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? » pesta Milah à l’intention de Rumple en lisant le récit de sa folle nuit d’amour avec Emma Swan.

Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? Je ne suis pas maitre de l’histoire… L’auteure, c’est elle, cette Jess Swann et elle fait n’importe quoi depuis le début de ce recueil.

— Mais je n’ai jamais demandé à être là, moi ! » protesta Milah.

Rumple regarda les vignettes déjà écrites sur Milah et lui.

« La vache, je suis pitoyable dans celles-ci.

— On s’en fiche ! Moi je passe pour une vraie salope ! 

— Bah… En même temps, abandonner son fils pour courir les océans avec un pirate, ce n’est pas non plus la preuve d’une grande moralité, » commenta Rumple.

Un regard noir lui répondit et il ironisa :

« La réalité blesse. Ne t’en fais pas, moi aussi ça m’a fait ça quand j’ai compris que tu ne m’avais jamais aimé… »

Milah serra les poings.

« Je veux sortir de cette histoire…

— Déjà ? Attends un peu, elle n’a pas encore écrit le smut… J’ai hâte de savoir ce qu’elle a choisi pour nous. J’espère que ça sera bien dégueulasse, c’est tout ce que tu mérites, lança Rumple avant de se tourner vers l’auteure. Allez hop, on prend son clavier et on y va, next ! »

**4) UST**

Milah posa un regard rempli d’horreur sur l’anneau simple que Rumplestiltskin, un genou à terre, lui présentait.

« Je ne peux pas me marier avec toi, » lâcha-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux.

« Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas et je ne crois pas qu’il y ait besoin d’explications, » rétorqua Milah avec sécheresse, espérant ainsi se débarrasser de lui.

Rumple avala sa salive et la regarda avec incompréhension.

« Mais, je t’aime Milah, tu le sais… Je t’aime depuis le premier jour où je t’ai parlé. Tu te rappelles ? C’était au village, tu t’étais écorché le genou et je suis venu te consoler. Après tu as dit qu’on serait amis pour la vie et là, j’ai su qu’un jour je t’épouserais… »

Milah ne répondit pas, la poitrine brusquement oppressée par l’angoisse alors qu’elle se rappelait les paroles de sa mère en découvrant son nouvel ami.

« _Le fils du lâche ? Fais attention ma chérie, si tu le laisses tourner autour de toi, tout le monde croira que vous êtes amoureux et plus aucun garçon ne voudra de toi… Tu devrais penser à toi, à ta réputation… »_

La couturière, qui était aussi la plus grande pipelette du village, les aperçut à cet instant. Rumple à genoux et Milah tétanisée par l’horreur.

« Oh ! Vous allez enfin vous marier ! Quelle bonne nouvelle, » beugla-t-elle à la cantonade, attirant tous les regards sur eux.

L’angoisse de Milah augmenta, bloquant les paroles dans sa gorge alors que les félicitations explosaient autour d’eux.

Milah venait de se fiancer avec un homme dont elle n’avait jamais voulu…

**5) UA ! (Danse)**

Fasciné par les mouvements gracieux de la danseuse qui évoluait sur la scène, Mr Gold ne répondit pas à la question que venait de lui poser Regina Mills.

La ballerine était magnifique. Le costume du cygne blanc faisait ressortir le noir de ses cheveux et jamais il n’avait vu une femme se mouvoir avec autant de légèreté. Ses gestes déliés le ravissaient tout comme la manière dont elle ployait son corps mince mais musclé.

« Qui est cette fille ? » demanda-t-il à la Gouverneure de l’état de New York.

Régina lui répondit d’un ton las.

« Milah quelque chose, mais vous n’avez aucune chance, elle est avec son partenaire, Killian Jones. »

Le regard froid de Gold se posa sur le jeune danseur qui soulevait Milah dans un porté rempli d’élégance. La lumière brillait autour les cheveux de la jeune femme, formant une couronne scintillante autour de son visage.

« C’est ce qu’on verra, » rétorqua Gold.

A sa connaissance, il n’y avait rien que l’argent ne puisse acheter… La ballerine ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

**6) First Time**

Milah était silencieuse depuis des heures maintenant et Rumple ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il avait pourtant cru bien faire en lui faisant la surprise de l’emmener au bal donné au château voisin et, au début, tout avait bien commencé…

Les yeux de Milah brillaient de plaisir en pénétrant dans la salle. Elle s’était tournée vers lui avec tant d’amour dans le regard qu’il s’était senti fondre.

« C’est la première fois que je vais à un bal, » avait-elle avoué dans un murmure et Rumple s’était incliné devant elle à la manière d’un noble.

« Danse avec moi. »

Et ils avaient valsé dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Un instant magique, un moment parfait… Milah en avait même profité pour lui voler un baiser. Et puis, d’un seul coup, sans qu’il comprenne pourquoi, tout avait changé. Le visage de Milah avait perdu de sa douceur, ses yeux leur éclat, et elle s’était arrachée à ses bras. Après cela, il ne lui avait plus été possible de lui tirer un seul mot et il avait dû se résigner à rentrer.

« Milah, que s’est-il passé ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le visage marbré de larmes, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Tu as le culot de me le demander ? C’est tout ça… déclara-t-elle en embrassant leur chaumière d’un geste ample. Cette existence de misère que nous menons.

— Mais, je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir d’aller au bal, protesta faiblement Rumple.

— Plaisir ? ricana Milah. De voir ce qu’on n’aura jamais à cause de ta faiblesse ? »

Rumple baissa la tête et elle le toisa avec mépris.

« Enfin, j’imagine que quand on n’a pas ce qu’on aime, il faut aimer ce qu’on a… N’est-ce pas ce que tu allais dire, Rumple ? »

Il ne répondit pas et Milah se leva avec brusquerie. Sans lui accorder un regard, elle se dirigea vers la porte et la claqua.

**7) Smut**

Lorsqu’elle l’avait quitté, Rumplestiltskin n’était qu’une loque vagissante mais à présent, avec sa peau dorée et le pouvoir fabuleux du Ténébreux, Milah sentit un ancien désir se réveiller en elle. Son mari était devenu quelqu’un… Elle s’avança vers lui d’une démarche lascive et le Ténébreux ricana.

« Que vois-je ? Serait-ce ma tendre femme qui se décide à rentrer enfin à la maison, amusant… »

Il ponctua ses paroles d’un léger rire mais Milah n’en tint pas compte.

« Je suis désolée, Rumple, j’ai eu tort de te quitter… J’avais peur du marché que tu avais passé, c’est pour ça que… 

—Abrège, dearie, que veux-tu de moi ?

— Tu ne t’es jamais remarié, même en me croyant morte, tu m’es resté fidèle… souffla Milah. Pourquoi ?

— Je crois que tu le sais, rétorqua Rumple. Mais, avant de te reprendre, j’ai besoin de disons… quelques garanties… »

Le regard brûlant de désir qu’il promenait sur les formes de Milah en disait plus qu’aucun mot et la jeune femme se débarrassa de sa robe, la laissant tomber sur le sol. Les yeux dans ceux de Rumple, elle s’approcha d’une démarche séductrice et avança ses lèvres vers celles de son époux. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à poser sa bouche sur la sienne, il l’interrompit.

« Non, dearie… Plus bas. J’ai envie de connaitre enfin ce que tu m’as refusé depuis le début de notre mariage. »

Milah déglutit et le Ténébreux reprit avec un rire.

« Je suis certain que ton pirate t’a enseigné la technique… »

La jeune femme déglutit bruyamment tandis que le Ténébreux ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

« N’y a-t-il pas un autre moyen ? bredouilla-t-elle.

— De me montrer ton éternel amour et ta repentance ? Non. »

La mort dans l’âme et le cœur au bord des lèvres, Milah s’agenouilla.

**8) Crossover (Last Night)**

« Tu me caches quelque chose ! »

Milah tourna un regard fatigué vers son époux.

« Mais, non…

— Si ! Je sais que tu as vu Killian dans un café cet après-midi, alors arrête de mentir ! »

La jeune femme tressaillit.

« Tu m’espionnes maintenant ? On en est là ? »

Gold frappa du poing sur la table.

« Cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne t’étais pas tapé mon assistant. Alors, j’exige de savoir Milah. Que s’est-il passé avec Killian ? Tu l’as baisé ? »

Epuisée, Milah fondit en larmes. Elle ne supportait plus de vivre ainsi. Certes, elle avait fauté mais cela n’était arrivé qu’une fois et elle s’était excusée à de nombreuses reprises. Depuis, il ne cessait de la surveiller, fouillant ses affaires, la poubelle, le linge sale… Elle avait espéré que le temps effacerait les blessures, mais elle devait voir la réalité en face. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

« Je te parle, Milah ! » hurla Gold.

Le lendemain, son mari à peine parti au travail, Milah ramassa ses affaires et emplit à la hâte ses valises Vuitton. Elle n’en pouvait plus de cette existence. Elle avait essayé de sauver son couple. Vraiment. Mais son mari devenait plus fou à mesure que le temps passait.

Lorsque Gold rentra chez lui le soir, un bouquet de tulipes à la main pour s’excuser de son comportement, il trouva leur appartement entièrement vide. Lâchant les fleurs, il s’écroula sur le parquet glacé et fondit en larmes.

Milah l’avait quitté. Pas avec pour autre, que ce soit son assistant ou Killian mais parce qu’elle ne supportait plus de vivre avec lui. Les yeux humides de larmes, il se dirigea d’un pas las vers la porte et il croisa alors le regard de sa voisine, Joanna.

« Quelquefois, il est préférable de ne pas savoir, murmura-t-elle. Ou de faire semblant d’ignorer… Après tout, on a tous nos secrets. »

**9) Angst**

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a que je n’ai pas ? » demanda Rumple d’une voix aux accents désespérés.

Milah se retourna vers lui avec acrimonie.

« Tu es sérieux ? Tu te poses réellement la question ? »

Rumple baissa la tête et serra les poings, furieux.

« Il ne t’aime pas, pas comme moi. Ce n’est qu’un pirate. »

Milah ricana avec mépris.

« Au moins, lui il est courageux. Il me regarde, il m’apprécie pour ce que je suis. Et il est beau, lui. »

Rumple frissonna à ces mots.

« Aimer, ce n'est point nous regarder l'un l'autre, mais regarder ensemble dans la même direction, lui asséna-t-il. Que partages-tu avec ce Jones hormis le désir ?

— C’est déjà plus que ce que je partage avec toi », rétorqua Milah.

Blessé, Rumple recula et elle s’en voulut de sa cruauté. Après tout, ce n’était pas sa faute s’il ne tenait pas la comparaison. C’était son erreur à elle : jamais elle n’aurait dû l’épouser en premier lieu.

Elle caressa sa joue dans une tentative d’apaisement.

« Excuse-moi.

—Non. Je ne peux plus te pardonner, lui répondit-il à sa grande surprise. Pas après ça. Je suis désolé, c’est trop tard. Aimer ne signifie pas tout accepter. Et je n’accepterais plus que tu me traites de la sorte.

Elle avala sa salive.

« Rumple, je… »

— Non. C’est terminé Milah. »

Les yeux de Milah s’agrandirent de surprise et d’horreur lorsqu’il lui planta son couteau dans la poitrine.

« Tu vois, je t’ai écoutée, ricana-t-il. J’ai enfin le courage d’agir. »

Il enfonça sa lame plus profondément dans la chair tendre, tournant la lame afin de la faire souffrir avant de poignarder son cœur sans la moindre pitié.

« J’ai toujours été rancunier, » déclara-t-il en guise d’explication avant de retirer son couteau.

Le corps sans vie de sa femme s’effondra sur le sol et Rumple essuya lentement sa lame.

A présent, il devait trouver le pirate…

**10) Love**

Ce fut lorsque Milah lui présenta Baelfire que Rumple comprit enfin le véritable sens du mot amour. Ce qu’il ressentait pour son fils n’avait rien de commun avec ce qu’il éprouvait pour sa femme. Enfin, si… C’était la même chose mais en cent fois plus puissant. A cet instant, Rumple sut qu’il irait jusqu’à vendre son âme pour Baelfire. Il serait même prêt à tuer Milah s’il le fallait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liste des défis du Discord de l’Enfer de Dante :
> 
> Couleur du jour : 08/09/2020 : Orange  
> Mignonnerie du jour : 03/10/2020 : A annonce à B qu'il l'aime et B fait une crise d'angoisse face à cette déclaration.  
> Mot du jour : 02/06/2020 : Danse  
> Prompt du jour : 15/07/2020 : "Qu'est-ce qu'il(elle) a que je n'ai pas ?"  
> Lieu du jour : 09/12/2020 : Une salle de bal  
> Célébrité du jour : 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle  
> La faune et la flore du jour : 04/11/2020 : La tulipe  
> Citation de la semaine : 15/05/2020 de Bussy-Rabutin « Quand on n'a pas ce que l'on aime, il faut aimer ce que l'on a. »  
> Fandom de la semaine : 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time  
> Horoscope : Capricorne : Fanfiction : Un personnage A ne supporte plus que tous ses faits et gestes soient surveillé par un personnage B. Alors que ce dernier est à son travail, le personnage A fait sa valise et part  
> Mot inconnu de la semaine : du 17/12/2020: Acrimonie  
> Fruit et légume de la semaine : du 13/09/20 au 19/09/20 : La pomme   
> Emotion de la semaine : du 22/12/2020 au 28/12/2020 : Rancunier  
> Belle parole du mois : 30/06/2020 : D'Antoine de Saint-Exupéry :Aimer, ce n'est point nous regarder l'un l'autre, mais regarder ensemble dans la même direction.  
> De secondaire à principal : Milah  
> Un défi pour soi-même ou pour les autres : écrire sur un couple sur lequel on a jamais rien écrit  
> Missing Moment : Ecrire sur la demande en mariage de Rumple à Milah lorsqu'ils étaient encore amoureux  
> 1001 Situations : 222 : Personnage A se rend compte que personnage B le trompe avec personnage C  
> Alphabet des personnages : G : Gold  
> Alphabet des thèmes : D-Danse  
> Cap ou pas cap : n°2237 : faire un Rumple x A (A ne devant être ni Belle, ni Cora, ni Zelena, ni Regina, ni Hook) ?  
> Cassons les préjugés : 70 : Les hommes sont infidèles  
> Foire aux couples : 471 : Rumple/Milah  
> Bestiaire fantastique : CREATURE 66 : Le Ténébreux  
> Foire aux baisers : 1 : Un baiser après une demande de mariage. Contrainte : un des deux persos est ému  
> Foire aux duos : 178 Rumple & Milah  
> Foire aux folles actions : 144 : Faire une demande en mariage  
> Foire aux personnages : 5 Rumple  
> Je ne sais pas : 17 : "Je ne sais pas et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait besoin d'explications."  
> Je suis désolé : 30 : Je suis désolé, c'est trop tard.  
> La blessure de votre personnage : 10 : Trahison  
> Le défi des baisers : 199 : Un baiser pendant une danse  
> Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup : n°12 : Écrire sur le fandom OUAT.  
> Les dialogues de nos fan fictions : Dialogue 77 :« - Excuse-moi.  
> \- Non. Je ne peux plus te pardonner. »  
> Prompt d'amour : 21 : "Aimer ne signifie pas tout accepter."  
> Je ne peux pas : 86 : Je ne peux pas me marier avec toi  
> Je t’aime : 52 : Je t’aime, épouse-moi !  
> Le défi des adultes : 55 - Vos perso sont en couples, l’un tue (ou torture ou les deux) l’autre  
> Les ruptures amoureuses : 9 : Comprend qu’il/elle est célibataire lorsqu’il entre chez lui et trouve la maison entièrement vide  
> Nos personnages à la Disney : Duchesse : Écrire sur un personnage qui a été trahi  
> Premières fois : La première fois que je vais à un bal  
> Prompt par milliers : 189 : "Tu me caches quelque chose."  
> UA challenge : 44 : UA!Danse  
> Collectionner les Pop : n°23 : Eros -Dieu de l'amour : écrire sur un amour non réciproque ou écrire sur Severus Rogue  
> Bingo des ships : Milah/Rumple  
> 6 variations sur le même thème : Thème 87 : Penser à soi (1/6)  
> 7 couples pour un thème : Thème 5 : Danse avec moi (1/7)  
> Des défis à l’unité : Idée n°4 de Almayen : Multifandom Brisez le 4e mur !   
> Fanfictions de la mythologie : Énée, héros de la guerre de Troie - mythe romain Fanfiction : Écrire une fanfiction sur un personnage secondaire qui devient un personnage principal à la fin de l'histoire  
> Les 50 nuances : de romance (5/50)  
> Si tu l’oses : 4. La réalité blesse  
> 10 façons d’être avec toi : niveau apprenti OUAT, fiction 5  
> Les 200 citations de contes des royaumes : 106. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »  
> Le vol partiel ou complet d’un défi : Ecrire sur un personnage secondaire  
> Fusionnons : Fusion de 54 défis


End file.
